Full House
by zkjanie
Summary: Zuko's a famous rising actor, and Katara's a happy novelist. When they cross each other's path and end up being stuck in a contract marriage, what will happen when their feelings start to bloom? Especially when 2 people are trying to tear them apart. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan; Full House and all its content (including the scenes and the dialogue) is originally owned by Won Soo Yeon and the owners of the Korean Drama.

A/N: Okay, I know Palace Couple is unfortunately on hiatus, but I swear, I'll update as soon as I can, I just need to get my ideas out for this new story first. Anyway, I just wanted to say that, like Palace Couple which was based on Goong with a tiny twist of my own in the very beginning, this story too will be based on another drama, called Full House.

A/N2: Also, Just so all you people know, I was actually originally gonna base a Zutara Story on Full House instead of Goong at first. But then, I got really interested in Goong and decided to go with that one. But I was just a new amateur back then and didn't realize how incredibly boring Goong really is. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, which will hopefully be better then Palace Couple.

* * *

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

The silver and shiny alarm clock rang. Almost immediately, an arm shot up from the ivory colored sheets on the bed and hit the alarm clock; not only stopping the ringing, but sending it a few feet across the bright sunlit room. Scattered around on the floor were dirty pieces of clothing that needed to be picked up. A few minutes later, a well built body rose up from under the covers revealing his bare chest as he got up from his long slumber. Tiredly rubbing his eyes, the young man yawned, stretched, and got out of his bed and dragged his feet toward the bathroom.

_Another day, another interview filled day. Great._ The young man thought as he opened the door after he got dressed. All of a sudden, bright flashes and clicks and questioning voices surrounded him. His eyes immediately widened as questions were threw at him.

"Mr. Zuko Bei, what's the relationship between?" one interviewer asked among others.

"Mr. Zuko Bei, can you explain your relationship with this woman?" another interviewer asked pointing at a newspaper photograph.

"Mr. Zuko Bei, Mr. Zuko Bei, Mr. Zuko Bei…" many other photographers and interviewers impatiently called out.

Trying to make his way through the crowd, Zuko desperately covered his face from the flashes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a tan colored arm carelessly reached for the water carton and poured herself a cup of water. A tan skinned girl with a bed-head wearing sweats picked up the glass of water and brought the cup up to her lips and took a drink. Finishing up the cup of water, she slammed it down on the messy kitchen counter and slowly thought to herself. 

"Ugh! What the…!!" the young girl yelled to herself and walked over to her overly messy living room.

"That crazy retard, I mean, why'd he have to come back?!" the girl yelled again as her voice echoed through the empty halls of her mansion. "I mean, if he left like that, why didn't he just stay there and not come back!"

Once again thinking to herself, her cerulean blue eyes quickly lightened up as an idea popped in her head. "That's it! I got it!" Quickly, she scurried upstairs, knocking down all the little obstacles (such as her slippers and her clothes) out of the way and slipped into her room where she sat down in front of her computer and started typing down her ideas.

"So, the woman is pregnant with the man's child…" she muttered and finished typing. She quickly finished and her eyes widened with excitement and joy. "Oh wow! It's getting even more exciting!!" she giggled and clasped her hands over her mouth as she started giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki walked out of the doctor's office with a glum look on her face. Immediately, a taller brunette guy with a small ponytail ran up to her. 

"Hey, so what did the doctor say?" Sokka asked her worriedly. "What happened?"

"He said that I really am pregnant." Suki hesitantly replied. Exasperating, Sokka took a seat and started cussing to himself.

"We have a lot of debts; how are we supposed to have a child?" she asked.

"…" he sighed.

"H-Honey, what are we going to do?" she asked once more.

"We'll have to do something somehow." He answered.

* * *

On the table where the computer sat were a series of frames revealing photographs of the tan skinned girl's family and her friends. 

Typing out her story, the tan skinned girl muttered the words she typed, "…they found understanding, love, and something they could not express in words. She put her head down slightly and smiled…and then she whispered to him, 'The…the…uh…--"

_Ding-dong-ding-dong_

"What the..!!" she yelled as the sound of the dorrbell interrupted her thoughts and tried to finish what she was typing. "The..the..--"

_Ding-dong-ding-dong_

"Ugh! Who the hell is it?!" she yelled angrily and ran for the door.

_Ding-dong-ding-dong_

"Hold on!" she yelled and slammed the door open, revealing Suki and Sokka.

"Congratulations on winning a prize!!!" the brown headed couple cheered as the girl held up a ticket.

"First Class Airline Ticket and a Deluxe Hotel Pass? The tan skinned girl suspiciously asked.

"Yeah, our bank is offering our superior clients a chance to win a trip overseas." Sokka explained. "And Katara…you won the prize!"

"Is this a lie?" Katara suspiciously asked.

"Didn't I say it's a contest held by the bank? You're so suspicious…" Sokka bluffed again.

"Hey, then do you want it? I'll make it cheap." Katara offered.

"You want me to go? What about work?"

"…"

"But Katara, you've never even been on a plane before have you?" Suki asked.

"Airplane? No…"

"Just ride it for free this time then!" Sokka encouraged.

"Then what am I going to do about the house?!" Katara asked back.

"The house? Well, it's not like anyone's going to steal it while you're gone." Suki said.

"Yeah! We're here anyway, so there's nothing to worry about. Right, Suki?" Sokka said.

"Hmm, there's still something fishy about the whole thing.." Katara replied.

"What do you mean fishy?" Suki hesitantly asked.

"Nothing is ever free in this world, you know." Katara stated.

"…"

"There isn't any membership or participation fee is there? It's 100 percent free right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah! That's right! You're so suspicious." Sokka yelled with enthusiasm.

"…Okay! Since it's free anyway, don't wanna waste a ticket! Let's go!" Katara cheered.

A few days later, Katara, Suki, and Sokka all rushed to Appa Airport with many bags of luggage.

"What's the rush?" Sokka asked running.

"It's a vacation! Hurry up and run!" Katara yelled.

"I told you to come out earlier." Suki said.

"Well, how would I have known that the traffic would've been that bad? Just shut up and run!" Katara yelled.

* * *

At another part of the airport sat Zuko Bei and his manager's assistant. 

"Once you arrive at the hotel, you have an interview and we'll start shooting on the second day. When you arrive at the airport, the staff and the translator will be waiting there." The manager's assistant explained.

From outside the VIP lounge's window stood swarms and swarms of Zuko's fans all trying to take pictures of him. Ignoring those fans, Zuko just sat coolly on his seat.

"By the way, have you read the recent article about you and the singer Star?" the manager's assistant asked and gave him a copy of the newspaper. Interested, Zuko Bei sat up and took a look at the front page. "It's the second time this month. The manager wants you to be more cautious."

Not really caring, Zuko just simply tossed the newspaper aside. "How are the arrangements in China?"

* * *

Finally arriving at the port to China, Katara, Sokka, and Suki all stopped as Katara grabbed her passport from her bag. 

"Hurry up." Sokka said.

"There'll be someone waiting for me at the airport when I get there right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, now hurry up and go in." Sokka said.

"But you know, this feels weird, this is my first time leaving home. Whatever, I'll be going. Take care of my house, my friends." Katara smiled and left to get on the plane.

Still feeling a bit guilty about lying to her friend, Suki called out, "Katara! Wait!" and she ran to Katara and shoved a handful of cash into her friend's hands.

"What's this?"

"When you get there, exchange this, and eat some good food with it." Suki said.

"It's okay, didn't you say that everything will be provided there?"

"Still, you better take it, in case of an emergency."

"Haha, alright. See you guys soon!" Katara said and continued walking.

"Katara! Wait!" Suki yelled again and ran toward her in for a hug, as did Sokka.

"Katara…we love you!" they both yelled.

"Hey! Stop it, this is embarrassing. Haha, okay, I love you too." Katara said back and waved goodbye as she left for the plane.

Waving goodbye until she was out of sight, Sokka and Suki's face of excitement slowly turned into sorrow.

"Katara's…gonna be okay right?" Suki asked.

"You can drop her off at a desert and she'll still come back alive." Sokka told her. "It's only when she comes back that we're gonna have to start worrying."

"…"

"Let's hurry up and do what we have to do now that we got rid of her."

* * *

On the plane… 

"Yes, I'll put this up for you." The stewardess said and took Katara's blue bag as she took a seat near the window.

"Oh my god! It's so spacious! So comfortable!" Katara squealed.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like a newspaper?" the stewardess asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure! Thank you." Katara grabbed the newspaper offered to her. "Oh, and uh, does the plane shake a lot?"

"Oh no, not at all." The stewardess smiled.

"Ah, yes." Katara sighed and buckled in her seatbelt and opened up the newspaper to the front page. "Oh my god, another scandal. I knew it. Who is it this time? Who--Star? Why'd you go out with her?" Katara scoffed.

Meanwhile, Zuko Bei walked down the hall of the airplane.

"Welcome sir. This way please." The stewardess directed him to a seat next to Katara, and he sat down.

* * *

Noticing that someone sat down next to her, Katara quickly stole a glance at whoever it was and pretty soon, her jaw was on her lap with her eyes almost popping out of her eye sockets. Katara gasped even louder when Zuko took off his sunglasses and found herself staring at him. 

Realizing that it really was him, Katara blushed surprisingly and greeted him, "Hello! You're Zuko Bei right?"

All Zuko silently did was shoot her a tiny and awkward smile and turned his face slightly the other direction realizing it was gonna be another crazy fan.

"Are you going to China too? Why? Are you shooting a movie?" Katara suddenly asked.

Trying to ignore her with the best of his abilities, he turned his head the other direction and put his head down for a nap.

Realizing that he wanted to ignore her, Katara just made a bunch of funky faces at him. "Have a good nap."

Just as the plane was taking off, some of the lights started to go off as the plane's wings started to shake a little bit. Completely freaking out, Katara shut her eyes immediately and grabbed the things nearest to her. One of which being Zuko's wrist.

"Oh my god! The plane's shaking!! Mom!!" Katara freaked out as Zuko tried to pull his arm out of Katara's hard grasp. But no matter what he tried, she wouldn't let go. Until finally, he pried her fingers off and before they knew it, the plane was up in the sky soaring.

* * *

Meanwhile, trying to get rid of all the clothes in the way, Suki quickly grabbed all the little messes in Katara's house and threw it aside as Sokka was showing the house around to a guest. 

"Yes, the lights are working perfectly." Sokka said. "The house is in good condition right?"

Sokka quickly counted up the checks he received for selling Katara's house.

"It's the right amount right?" the buyer asked and Sokka nodded.

"You said that you'll remove all the furniture right?"

"Of course, we'll handle that."

"Okay then, I'll be going now."

As soon as the buyer left, Suki started counting up the money again.

"Hey Suki, don't you think we've gone a bit too far with this now?" Sokka sadly asked.

"I-It's okay. Everything's gonna work out." Suki hesitated.

* * *

Back on the plane… 

The meals were served to each passenger and Katara started munching on the food as if she had nothing to worry about. Zuko just stared at Katara eating and even gagged a little losing his appetite.

After finishing her gigantic meal, Zuko and Katara were both given forms to fill out. Having no clue on what to do with these forms, Katara carefully peeked over Zuko's shoulder and saw that Zuko too was staying at the same hotel as she was.

"You're staying at the Rubina Hotel too? So am I!" Katara exclaimed. Annoyed by Katara's company, Zuko made a remark.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko asked coldly.

"Nothing." Katara grinned. "You know, this is my first time on a plane. But you know, it's a lot more fun that I thought it would be."

Still ignoring her, or trying to, Zuko just turned his head away and filled out the rest of his form.

"Doesn't your ears heart from the high altitude? You know, if you just swallow your saliva, it stops hurting.." Katara said. "Just swallow your saliva like this." Katara demonstrated and swallowed her saliva, but before she knew it, Katara completely threw up all over Zuko's shirt sleeve.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry…"

"What the..!!"

"I'm so sorr--" before she could say anymore, she ended up throwing up on him even more. Having enough of Katara's little annoyances, Zuko stood right up and ran straight toward the washroom. Once in there, he quickly peeled off his shirt, especially the sleeve, revealing another undershirt and gagged. Sniffing his right arm, he gagged even more and threw his shirt in the sink and washed his arm.

Back in his seat, he threw himself on the chair and glared at the now asleep Katara. Sniffing his shirt once more, he became completely disgusted and stuffed it in the pocket near the chair.

Finally, the plane began to come to a slow stop and it arrived in the FN Airport. Waking up from her long nap, Katara noticed everyone standing up to get ready to leave and quickly got all her things together. As she was, she noticed Zuko's shirt, the one she threw up on, on the pocket of the chair.

To be continued…

* * *

Okay, I know this is like almost same thing as the drama, but oh well, and I know the characters (especially Suki) are totally OOC but it doesn't work without them being that way. Anyway, as for Suki, I guess she changed after being with Sokka. Speaking of Sokka, many of you might think that he's stupid for selling his own house since he's Katara's brother. However, even though, he is still Katara's brother in this story, back when Katara was a little girl, she got amnesia when her parents died. She eventually got her memory back, but Sokka didn't tell her that he was her brother since they were actually more closer as friends. So basically, they're still brother/sister, Katara just doesn't know it.

Oh, and just so you know, just cuz I chose Sokka/Suki for this story, it doesn't mean I ship them, K? I just didn't wanna choose Toph because of her reputation or Ty Lee because I don't really think she fits for the role.

Also, this is a Zutara story, so I tried to keep all the main characters out of it so I can focus on just Zuko and Katara. However, the main characters might appear in some of the chapters.

Anyway so, I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please review!!

-zkjanie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan; Full House and all its content (including the scenes and the dialogue) is originally owned by Won Soo Yeon and the owners of the Korean Drama.

* * *

_Finally, the plane began to come to a slow stop and it arrived in the FN Airport. Waking up from her long nap, Katara noticed everyone standing up to get ready to leave and quickly got all her things together. As she was, she noticed Zuko's shirt, the one she threw up on, on the pocket of the chair._

Walking into the FN Airport, Katara started wandering around with her luggage in her hand and looked around for any signs of Zuko Bei so she could return his shirt.

Finally spotting him walking coolly with many bodyguards surrounding, him, Katara started to call out, "Excuse me…this…you forgot your…wait a moment…please wait up!" Katara shouted as she ran toward him.

Zuko Bei, totally zoned out, walked through a secluded aisle for First Class passengers. But as Katara tried running through the aisle, she was immediately stopped by a security guard.

"Over there ma'am." The guard said in FNese, a language in which Katara was struggling terribly with.

"No, that's not it…" Katara tried explaining.

"Over there."

"No, this belongs to that person."

"Please go over there! This lane is only for First Class Passengers only!"

"This belongs to that person!!"

"Go over there."

"All right. Fine! God." Katara gave up and walked over to the other lane while eyeballing which direction Zuko was heading.

--

As soon as Zuko walked out of the airport, once again, immediate screaming was sounded along with numerous flashes from the cameras. Still walking flawlessly, he stepped into the limo waiting for him and closed the door behind him.

"Woo-hoo! Zuko Bei! Zuko Bei! Zuko Bei!" the fangirls started cheering.

--

Meanwhile, Katara walked out the middle class lane and out of the airport. Remembering what Sokka told her about somebody waiting for her there. Though there were actually many people waiting, all of the signs they were holding up were all in Fnese. Desperately, Katara continued looking.

--

Walking into the fancy 4 Star Hotel, two guards opened the double doors as Zuko walked in. Finally making it into his suite, Zuko carelessly took off his jacket and threw his sunglasses on the table and entered the bathroom. Washing his hands, he again, smelled something funky and sniffed his arm, the one that Katara threw up on.

"Ugh…" Zuko muttered and started washing his arm again. _Damn it, why'd she have to throw up on __**my**__ arm?_

--

Back at the airport, Katara was busy dialing numbers on a payphone. _God, this is driving me crazy, why aren't they answering the stupid phone?! I mean, how am I gonna find my way around here?!_

Finally giving up, Katara headed outside and called for a taxi.

--

"Hello, what kind of movie will you be filming here?" the FNese interviewer asked.

"What kind of movie will you be filming here?" the translator next to her translated.

"It's a period film about a guy who lost his best friend and his lover and all the hardships he had to go through." Zuko explained. As the translator translated back again, Zuko silently yawned.

"Ah, so is it your first time doing a period movie?" the interviewer asked and the translator translated.

"Yes, it's the first time."

"Do you think there will be any difficulties?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Ah, I heard that you were dating your co-star actress/singer Star. Is that true?"

"No. It's not true."

"Then, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I thought I made it clear that I won't be answering any personal questions." Zuko answered rather coldly, his smile disappearing.

--

Looking out at the sights of the Fire Nation (FN), Katara grinned enormously and took a look at the payment machine over by the taxi driver. Immediately, Katara gasped noticing how much money she had to pay.

"Oh my god." She muttered and took out the money that Suki handed to her back in Ba Sing Se. "What do I do?"

Arriving at the Rubina Hotel, Katara quickly threw the money at the passenger seat next to the driver and ran away into the hotel. Annoyed already, the driver got out of his seat and yelled, "Hey lady! Hey lady!" But was interrupted when the car behind him started honking. Giving up, he just got back into his taxi and drove away.

The car behind that was honking opened up to reveal an elegant looking man.

--

"Oh my god, so embarrassing." Katara muttered to herself and entered the hotel doors. "Where is it?" Getting confused, Katara quickly scurried over to the check in desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the check in lady asked.

"Uh, can you speak Airean?" Katara asked, even though she wasn't really good in that language either.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" the check in lady asked in Airean.

"Uh, uh, uh, hold on a second." Katara asked and shuffled through her backpack for her Airean dictionary. "uh, I made a reservation. My name is Katara Kuruk."

"Oh, wait a minute." The check in lady replied and checked through the computer.

"--I'm looking for Mr. Zuko Bei. He's staying at this hotel." Someone's voice said. Katara quickly turned her head around to the right and saw a good-looking guy next to her, also speaking in Airean.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ His cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Yes, I know…" the man started talking in FNese. As the man turned off his phone after his conversation, Katara's and the man's eyes made contact, and Katara shot him a flirty look.

"What you looking at?" Katara mumbled in Waterean, thinking that he wouldn't be able to understand. "Am I that pretty?"

Understanding everything she just said, the man silently smirked.

"Aw, why are you smiling? For an Airean, you speak really good FNese." Katara complimented.

"I'm sorry, perhaps there's something wrong. You haven't booked any room. Will you please make sure again?" the check in lady asked.

"Excuse me?" _God, what's she saying?!_

"She said that you haven't made a reservation." The man next to her explained to her in Waterean suddenly. "Are you sure you made reservations?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, with her voice somewhat caught in her throat.

"Are there any rooms available?" he asked the check in lady in FNese.

"Yes, there is. How many days will you be staying?"

"How long will you be staying?" he asked Katara.

"U-Until Friday."

"She'll stay until Friday." He translated and told the check in lady.

"Is Room 1305 okay?"

"Yes. You can go to your room when the lady hands you the keys." The man told Katara. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thanks for your help." Katara stuttered nervously, and the man left. As soon as he was out of sight, Katara whined and banged her head on the counter. _Ahh! I would've rather died!_

Arriving in her room, Katara put down some pictures of her and her family and friends on the counter against the wall.

_Grr.._

Katara's stomach growled. Realizing that she was hungry, she went to the fridge and got out some cup ramen. Noticing that there wasn't really anything to heat up her ramen with, she headed downstairs to the lobby. She quickly got her ramen heated up and headed back upstairs. As she was walking toward the elevator, she bumped into that man from before.

"Oh my..Oh! Hello!" Katara greeted cheerfully.

"Hi. We meet again." The man smiled.

"I'm really sorry about before." She apologized.

"You must be having dinner." He said and pointed at her ramen in a cup.

"Yeah…by the way, my name is Katara Kuruk." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Haru Yil."

"Are you staying here?"

"No, I just came to visit a friend. Zuko Bei, the actor."

"Oh, I see." Katara said, remembering how she humiliatingly threw up on him.

"Um, I'd like to continue this conversation, but uh, it looks like your ramen will be over cooked."

"Oh! Then I better get going then. It was nice meeting you!" Katara cheerfully said and ran into the elevator.

Back into her room, Katara quickly scarfed down her ramen in a matter of minutes, due to her starving hunger. "Ah…" she sighed and headed toward the telephone. She, again, dialed in some numbers. But nobody answered.

"Ugh! Why isn't anybody answering?"

"--At the tone, please leave a message--"

"Hey! Why aren't you answering the damn phone?! Nobody picked me up from the airport! And I'm out of money! Hurry up and call the hotel! Okay, I mean, I don't even have a passport right now! You two are so dead when I come back!"

Lying back down on her bed, she began to think. _I swear, something definitely went wrong on this stupid trip. Whatever, I'll start on the thinking once I go back. But how am I gonna go back to Ba Sing Se?!_ Whining in her head, she turned over and noticed Zuko's shirt that she washed and dried hanging on the shirt.

--

Sitting quietly on a chair, Zuko began to think and stared at the phone. Hesitatingly on whether to call a special someone, the phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello? Who? Katara Kuruk?"

Zuko opened the door and there standing was Katara.

"Hi. Do you remember me?"

"…"

"You know…the person on the plane…" Katara pretended to gag.

"Ah, yeah. Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, you forgot your shirt. Don't worry, I washed it and ironed it myself.

"Thank you. Bye." Zuko grabbed the shirt and closed the door in her face.

"But--" Katara tried to say.

Sniffing the shirt just in case, he quickly threw it on the chair, sniffed his hands, and grimaced at the disgusting lingering smell of barf.

_Knock, Knock_

Zuko once again opened the door, and there she was, Katara standing at his doorway once again.

"Other than that, I also have something to say to you." Katara smiled. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Just say it here."

"Well…it's kind of long…"

"Then make it short."

"But…it's long."

"Then goodbye." Zuko said and began to close the door again, but just as it was about to close, Katara held her hands out stopping the door.

"Can you lend me some money?" Katara immediately asked.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"I don't have any money to pay the hotel or to buy a plane ticket."

"…"

"I'll pay you back when we go back to Ba Sing Se. Okay?"

"You're really something…" he scoffed.

"Please?"

"I don't have any money." He said and slammed the door.

She knocked again, and he opened up exasperating.

"I know you're overwhelmed, but I'm really desperate. I'm in this foreign place all by myself, and I saw that we're both from Ba Sing Se. That's why I'm keep coming to you for help."

He slammed the door again. Sighing sadly, Katara looked down on the floor.

But, miraculously, he opened up again. "Don't bang on the door again, got it?"

Zuko closed the door on her face again and went back to his room.

_Knock, knock_

"HEY!!" he yelled in her face as he opened up. "I thought I told you not to bang on my door!"

"Then…can you at least give me Haru Yil's contact number?" Katara asked.

"What?"

"Haru Yil…he's still here, isn't he?"

"How do you know Haru?"

"I'm guessing that you two must be close…can't you help me because of him?" Katara asked.

"Mm?" Zuko mumbled in a confused fashion.

"But, why can't you speak politely to me?"

--

"So, what's your relationship with Haru?" Zuko asked taking a seat, sitting across from Katara in his suite.

"We just…know each other." Katara said.

"Then what do you mean by can't I help you because of him?"

Sighing, she replied, "Well…the past is the past…I don't really feel like talking about him now." She bluffed. "It's out problem."

_What? What's she talking about?_ "Ahem, Haru's not here anymore. Actually, I don't really know where he really is right now."

"He's not here?" _Damn_.

"But, did you guys date for a long time?" Zuko asked curiously, obviously falling into Katara's trap.

"What?" _Huh. This could work_. "What if we did?"

"…"

"If fate hadn't played its stupid game on us, we could've been married by now..." Katara lied.

"…" _Huh?_

"Everytime I think about him, my heart still aches painfully." She explained and put on the best sad face she was able to. _Please make this work!!_

By now, Zuko's face expression practically proved that he fell for the little bluff Katara made.

--

Sighing, Katara plopped herself on her bed with a straight face, but her lips slowly curved into a giddy grin as she held up handfuls of money in her palms. "Did I go too overboard? Oh whatever, I'll just pay him back later. Oh, thank God, I'm alive. What a relief."

Friday finally came and Katara was now seated on the plane back to Ba Sing Se, as was Zuko. Thankfully, they ended up in different parts of the plane, unlike last time. As time flew by, the plane finally arrived in Ba Sing Se. Katara was quickly able to get out of the airport. As soon as she did, she ran to the payphone and immediately dialed in Sokka's number.

Unfortunately, since nobody picked up, she decided to just leave a message.

"Hey, Sokka! Suki! Hey, I'm back in Ba Sing Se now. If you guys don't call me back with a good explanation, I swear, I'm gonna chop you up into little pieces and burn you all up! Got it?!" and she slammed the phone back.

Calling a taxi, she made it home to her beautiful enormous house.

"I'm back!" she cheerfully yelled as she opened up the front door and entered. But immediately, her smile was completely replaced with a jaw on the floor as the door opened up to reveal the entire house completely empty!

She immediately dropped her bag and ran upstairs to check out the other rooms. She opened up the large room with the red doors just to have it completely empty. She ran to the other side and opened up the blue doors and saw that it too was completely empty as well.

--

"Excuse me, is Sokka here?" Katara asked the man sitting at the counter in the bank.

"Sokka already resigned." He replied simply.

"What?! When did he resign?!" she yelled.

"About a month ago."

"A-a month?!" Katara grunted. "No wonder, I knew that jerk was up to something. God, he really is something."

"Customer, Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thanks." Katara said gritting her teeth. "You guys planned this from the start, you even steal my house. I really should eat you two alive!" she muttered to herself.

"Oh wait!" Katara gasped as she ran back to the counter and asked the man something. "Excuse me. I have some money in my account. Can you please check it for me?"

"Oh sure. Uh…let's see. It says here that you already took all your money with you."

"I don't have anything?!"

"Oh, wait, it says here that you still have 75 cents left. Here, you can check for yourself." He said and handed her the paper.

Her hands shaking furiously, she muttered, "Sokka" over and over and left.

--

"Hi, hello. Do you know where your neighbor, a guy named Sokka, moved to?" Katara asked an old lady.

"Oh, I don't know." The old lady replied.

"Can you think carefully?"

"I don't know anything." The old lady replied again and went back into her house.

Katara then left and asked around at any other place he might have been. Giving up for now, Katara walked back the long way home and stepped into her house. Still extremely annoyed and angry, Katara frantically searched her house for anything that was left, but she found nothing. Looking through all the drawers in her kitchen, Katara finally came across a small letter.

_Look Katara, forgive us for having to do this. There really was nothing else we could do. We swear, we'll come back once we succeed. But by then, hopefully, we'll meet with happy smiles. P.S. Suki's pregnant! By the way, an ultrasound scan is included. We love you. Sokka and Suki._

Furious, she crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room and took out the scan picture from the envelope.

"God, you guys are officially crazy. Crazy!"

--

Looking out from the window in his silver car, Zuko kept his golden eyes on a clothing store in which a dark brown headed girl was in charge of. Finally making his decision, Zuko stepped out of his car and into the store.

Walking around a corner inside the store, he saw the girl designing an outfit on a mannequin, but she quickly turned around and faced him. Instantly, a smile was placed on her face.

"Zuko!" the girl said.

"Are you busy?" he asked and took a seat on the couch as the girl walked over to him.

"You stayed there for more than a couple of days and you didn't even call!" the girl said. "Then again, you never ever call me first."

"Ahem, I didn't have any business with you." Zuko smiled.

"You only call me for business? You're no fun."

"Why? Did you wait for my call?"

"Yeah, so I can ask you to go and buy me presents." The girl laughed. "You didn't buy me anything huh?"

"Well then let's just go out for dinner tomorrow instead." Zuko flirted.

"Okay, fine, that'll do." The girl laughed.

"Jin?" Zuko sighed.

"Yeah?

"I met Haru. He seems to be doing fine."

"Oh, really?" Jin replied, her face brightening up slightly more.

"He said he's coming back to Ba Sing Se. I think he found a new publishing company."

"Oh…" she sighed.

"He says he misses you." He replied, trying to cheer her up.

_Ring…Ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Jin asked picking up her phone. "Haru? What's up? You calling me…Really? You're coming tomorrow? Come over, we can have dinner together. Really? You better keep your promise or I'm gonna get really mad. Okay? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Jin hung up her phone and began to blush.

"…" Zuko remained silent.

"Hey Zuko, Haru is coming over tomorrow." Jin told Zuko.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Hey, can Haru join us tomorrow? Huh?" Jin asked. Hesitantly replying yes, Zuko drove home and went into his room.

_Damn_. Zuko thought and furiously threw his jacket onto the ground.

--

Entering the fashion store in a careless manner, Haru walked in and saw Jin fixing up an outfit on a mannequin. Haru silently walked up and pretended to be an employee there and started looking through the rack of clothes near her.

"Will it be cheaper if I just by all the clothes here?" Haru asked and Jin faced his direction. Seeing his face, Jin just turned back to the mannequin and pouted.

"How are you?" Haru asked flashing her a smile.

"Who are you?" Jin frowned and pretended not to know him.

"Uh, You don't know me? Well, I must have come to the wrong store." Haru said playing along. "I should leave then."

"Oh, haha." Jin giggled and walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

Outside, Zuko walked toward the store entrance but saw Jin and Haru hugging through a window, and his narrowed into a mad expression. Becoming jealous, Zuko walked back to his car and sat down sighing. Right then, an idea formed in his head and his lips curved into a smirk.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, this turned out longer than I thought it would. I know that almost everyone is completely OOC in this chapter, and probably a few of the following chapters after this, but don't worry, everything will fall into place after a short while.

As for Jin's character, I was normally gonna do Mai, but she didn't really fit the character. Plus, I always thought Jin and Haru would be good together.

-zkjanie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan; Full House and all its content (including the scenes and the dialogue) is originally owned by Won Soo Yeon and KBS.

* * *

_Outside, Zuko walked toward the store entrance but saw Jin and Haru hugging through a window, and his narrowed into a mad expression. Becoming jealous, Zuko walked back to his car and sat down sighing. Right then, an idea formed in his head and his lips curved into a smirk._

--

Lying down against the empty wall of the empty house, Katara just sat there, whining.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs, and the yell echoed throughout the house. She then lied back down.

_Ring…ring…ring_

"Hello?" Katara answered hopelessly. Immediately, Katara got up and looked around while hearing what the caller had to say.

--

Zuko sat coolly and impatiently at the restaurant waiting while almost all the girls in the place were practically eyeing him and giggling about him. In fact, one waitress even went up to him and asked for an autograph. Waiting impatiently, the sound of the door opening echoed and in walked Katara.

"Oy, over here." Zuko said and pointed at his table. Katara calmly walked over.

"Hello." Katara greeted.

"What are you wearing?" Zuko asked looking up and down at Katara's outfit. Katara was actually wearing just an ordinary outfit: a blue tank top and some jeans.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have much time. Let's go." Zuko replied and got up and walked toward the door, with Katara trailing behind.

--

The squeak of the door opening and closing sounded as Katara came out of the changing room of the store. She came out wearing a V-neck light blue dress. When he saw that she came out, Zuko's eyes widened and a tiny amount of pink rose up in his cheeks.

"Um, why am I wearing this for though?" Katara asked.

"Ahem." Zuko coughed and went to the counter and paid for the dress. He then left the store and headed into his silver shiny car. But Katara just waited in front, waiting for him to say _something_.

"Hey! Are you getting in or not?" Zuko yelled.

"Where are we going? I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me." Katara said.

"We are going to eat. Okay?" Zuko sighed.

--

Katara carefully walked behind Zuko as they walked down the hallway of an expensive looking restaurant. They arrived at a four seating table and Zuko sat down, and Katara sat down next to him. The waiter gave them both menus. When Katara saw the prices, she immediately gasped as her jaw fell to her lap.

"We'll order in a second." Zuko told the waiter, and the waiter left.

"Um, hehe, I know I owe you a lot of money, so that's why I came down here with you, but uh, do I have to pay for this dinner?" Katara curiously asked, with a tint of worry in her voice.

Zuko sighed.

"It's just that, well, I didn't ask you to buy me this dress for me, and…surely you aren't expecting me to repay you this way."

Sighing again, Zuko faced Katara, who was currently looking down at the table. "Miss Katara."

"Yes?"

"To be loved by the one you love, you have to have faith."

"…?"

"Even if it's hard, you need to endure it. If you guys break up just because of the parents' disapproval, isn't that a bit too sad?"

"…?" Katara's face was completely replaced with a confused expression.

"…if you love that person, then why can't you guys just get married without your parents' approval?" Zuko asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sure, of course you need to endure it." Katara replied, still having no idea what he was talking about.

"And, I'm pretty sure Haru isn't over you yet, why don't you give him another chance?"

"What?"

"You must miss Haru a lot."

"What? Who?"

--

Walking down the hallway of the same restaurant together, Haru and Jin came walked in through the entrance.

"We're not too late are we?" Haru asked.

"Nah." Jin replied.

"Well, we can't have a star wait for us." Haru chuckled.

--

"Did you know Haru is back in Korea now?" Zuko asked Katara, who's confused face was instantly worried with a worried face.

"Oh, uh, of course not. But, you know, I don't really feel like seeing him now." Katara said worriedly.

"I know it's going to be hard for you. However, you have to endure the pain for the person you love." Zuko advised.

"But, you know, hehe, I think you have this all wrong. To be honest…" Katara said, not being able to stand it any longer.

"Oh, they're here." Zuko interrupted, looking ahead.

"What? No, the thing is…you got it all wrong…" Katara urgently whispered.

"Haru…" Zuko said.

"Oh, you're here already?" Haru asked taking a seat next to Katara and Jin, and across from Zuko. Katara carefully looked up at the new arrived people from the menu she held up over her face.

As Jin sat down, Zuko stole a glance and smirked. _Just wait…_

_What the…_Katara thought as she gave Zuko a panicking look.

"Who's that?" Jin asked Zuko as she looked at Katara.

"Oh, it's my friend." Zuko said, putting on a fake grin.

"We just met and I thought we'd have dinner together. Is that okay?" Zuko asked.

"Sure." Haru replied.

"Hey Katara…Katara…Katara!" Zuko called out and confiscated the menu from her face. Embarrassed, Katara just kept her face low and away from Haru's view.

"Hello." Katara mumbled.

"This is Jin Kang and Haru Yil." Zuko introduced. Taking a look at Katara, Haru started to speak.

"Hello." Haru greeted. But Katara just nodded her head in humiliation.

_What…what are they doing? Why are they acting as if they don't know each other?_ Zuko thought.

A few minutes into the dinner, Haru was in the middle of explaining some business issues in his job. Since almost nothing was going on between Haru and Katara right now, Zuko got annoyed and slightly kicked Katara's foot, nudging her to say something to him. But due to the still expression on Katara's face while she was eating, she felt nothing, or was trying to ignore him.

_Hey, what are you doing?_ Zuko thought. _Say something_. And Zuko started kicking her again. But this time, Katara reacted with a little kick back. Getting pissed off, Zuko kicked her really hard and Katara spit out a bit of food due to the pain. Grimacing, Katara tried to smile and she kicked back harder, resulting in Zuko grunting a little bit.

"Zuko, you need to be good to Haru then." Jin said. But clearly, Zuko heard nothing and had a clueless expression upon his face.

"What? Why?" Zuko asked.

"No, I'm the one who should be good to him. Let's make a lot of good movies in the future.

Zuko annoyingly sighed. _Hey, you better say something to him soon, Katara_. Zuko thought and kicked Katara's shin harsher. Katara, feeling the cruel pain, grimaced incredibly.

"Is there something wrong?" Haru asked Katara.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." Katara replied and glared at Zuko as he glared back.

"You said your name was Katara right?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"You don't remember me?"

_Oh, yeah, that's it. _Zuko thought as he eyeballed them back and forth.

"Huh? Oh, wait, yeah, I remember you! We meet again! Destiny must have brought us here." Katara said, though it was all a fake.

"Haru? How do you know her?" Jin asked.

"Oh, I met her at the hotel when I visited Zuko." Haru explained.

"Oh…"

"How was you trip?" Haru asked Katara.

"It was good, thanks to you." Katara replied.

_Wait, what?_ Zuko thought.

"It didn't seem like you knew Zuko that well then." Haru said.

"Oh, um, that's right. But we're friends now."

Realizing what happened, Zuko's face cringed and he glared at Katara.

--

"You're going home right?" Haru asked Jin.

"Yeah, can you take me?" Jin asked back.

"Sure. Katara, where do you live?" Haru asked.

"Oh, uh, I live far away from here."

"I should be the one taking Katara home." Zuko said and glared at Katara again, and Katara's smile immediately disappeared.

"Oh, the car's here. See you later." Jin said and left with Haru. Katara kept waving good bye happily until they were unable to be seen. Haru saw Katara waving in the rear view mirror on his side and he silently smiled.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Oh, nothing." Haru replied.

--

After Haru and Jin left, Zuko dragged Katara to behind a building and angrily sighed.

"Are you trying to be funny or something?!" Zuko yelled ferociously.

"If you calm down, I'll explain everything to you." Katara insisted hesitantly.

"What? What explanation could you possibly have?" Zuko asked ferociously again.

"I told you before that I was in a very tight situation, but when I asked for help, you wouldn't help me."

"What?"

"I was in a rush, so I had to make up a story, that's all." Katara replied again. "I'll pay you back. That'll solve everything."

"Solve? Solve what?! Solve what?! You ripped me off!"

"Ripped you off?! Watch what you're saying, man!" Katara scoffed.

"What? Watch what I'm saying?!"

"Besides, aren't you the one using me just now?" Katara asked.

"What?!"

"Okay, so what if I _really_ dated Haru. Don't you know how embarrassing that would've been?" Katara replied. "I don't know why you tried to create that sort of situation but you shouldn't do stuff like that! It's so immature."

"What? You're the one who lied and ripped people off and you're telling me to back off?! What a funny person you are--"

"And also, why are you talking to me in that tone?"

"What if I do? What are you gonna do to me?"

"Then, I'm gonna do the same to you, Zuzu." Katara exclaimed, making up the nickname.

"Wha? F!" Zuko yelled and threw his fist up in the air and aimed it at Katara's head to try and threaten her. (A/N: he didn't really hit her)

"Oh god!" Now, I'm pissed. You're so shallow." Katara argued.

"What?" _God…_

"Fine. Hit me…hit me!" Katara insisted and moved her head closer to his, but he kept backing away as she came forward. "Hit me!" When she caught him off guard, she secretly smirked, grabbed his shoulders and practically gave him a head butt right on his head. Particularly around his left eye. And Katara just stalked off.

_Ow! Damn it! _Zuko instantly covered his left eye and hissed in pain.

--

Arriving home, Katara threw her bag onto the kitchen counter and angrily fanned herself.

"That bastard. He better watch out." Katara angrily said to herself.

--

Driving rapidly across the parking lot, Zuko drove his car all around the parking lot and came to an immediate stop. "Piss me off!"

Angrily, Zuko vented his anger and kicked his car tire as hard as he could. "OW!!" he yelled and grabbed his foot while he used his other hand to cover his mouth from cussing. _Damn it_.

--

The next morning, Katara woke up from her long and uncomfortable slumber due to the excessive murmuring coming from downstairs. She got up wide awake and rushed to the balcony inside the house that was out looking the downstairs.

"Oh, oh my god. Mister! Who are you?!" Katara yelled at a man who was directing all the movers.

"Oh, who are you?" he asked back.

"I'm the owner of this house." Katara exclaimed.

Katara rushed downstairs and went up to the man and he explained to her about how these two anonymous people sold them the house.

"As you can see, there is no problem with this agreement." The man said.

"Didn't they do enough? Now they sell my house too?" Katara muttered to herself angrily.

"The house was sold to us and there is no problem with the agreement." The man sighed. "So I would like you to get out.

"Yeah but, you didn't buy the house from the owner but from someone else!" Katara explained.

"I'm gonna tell you again. There is nothing wrong with the agreement and we've already paid in full. "We'll give you a few hours to take your things."

Katara sighed and gave up. As the crowd left after they arranged all the new furniture, Katara changed and packed up all her things. She quietly walked down the stairs and sighed as she picked up her suitcase and said her goodbye to her house. But before she left, she went around to the backyard and sat down on the wooden 2 seated swing.

She then quietly left the house and dragged her feet and her suitcase up to where the main street was and sat down silently at the bust stop. She sat there for hours, even until nightfall came. She then finally decided to wait by the house.

--

A silver and shiny car drove down the street and Zuko stepped out and walked through the gate of the enormous house. But he instantly stopped in his tracks as he looked up to see Katara sitting their next to a suitcase with her head in her arms. Slowly, Katara's head came up and her jaw fell as she stood up. Finally recognizing her as Katara, his eyes widened and his face formed into an annoyed look. Desperately confused, she looked up at him again and their eyes met.

To be continued…

* * *

Hey ppls. It's me again. I was like so bored after writing a basic summary plot for another story I'm working on (called Nature's Path-to be up soon on FictionPress) and so I just decided to post up the next chapter for this. I hope you guys liked this.

And oh my god! Can you believe it?! Zuko's new house is Katara's old house!! OOH!! Tension! Drama! OOH!

-zkjanie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan; Full House and all its content (including the scenes and the dialogue) is originally owned by Won Soo Yeon and KBS.

* * *

_A silver and shiny car drove down the street and Zuko stepped out and walked through the gate of the enormous house. But he instantly stopped in his tracks as he looked up to see Katara sitting their next to a suitcase with her head in her arms. Slowly, Katara's head came up and her jaw fell as she stood up. Finally recognizing her as Katara, his eyes widened and his face formed into an annoyed look. Desperately confused, she looked up at him again and their eyes met._

"So, what then?" Zuko spoke on the phone, with his back facing Katara, who was currently sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Yeah, and everything else is good? Yeah…everything's all set? Yeah, so that's what you're saying right? Huh? Oh, it's not that big a deal. Got it. Later." Zuko spoke and hung up his phone.

As soon as he was walking over to the other side of the couch, Katara quickly poised herself and stood up straight. Zuko, on the other hand, just threw himself onto the couch and just stared curiously at Katara.

"I looked into this, but…I'm still not sure what you're after." Zuko sighed.

"I told you. I don't intend to sell this house!" Katara replied hastily. "I'm sorry for your troubles of course, but I don't think there was any way that this house could've been sold."

"I don't want to hear _that_. I paid a lot of money for this house, you know." Zuko rebuddled.

"Exactly, so I'm saying…I'll pay you back that money." Katara offered, "Immediately."

"Immediately? You're asking me to give you this house, even though you don't have any money?" Zuko questioned.

Quickly, Katara dug into her purse and put out a small piece of paper onto the coffee table.

"What the hell is this?" Zuko asked clearly annoyed.

"I know it's not enough, but I write Internet novels…" Katara explained.

Zuko just scoffed.

"…It's nothing great. It's a story, and I'll do something with it. And I'll pay you back the money I owe."

Zuko began to rub his ear.

"This house was my late parents' creation. They built it together firsthand." Katara explained softly, immediately catching Zuko's attention. "It's not just a house to me. It's a part of me! I can't just simply give it up like it's nothing."

Zuko sighed.

"I know you'll disagree, but if you read it, I'm sure you'll reconsider. Please?" Katara asked and made her best puppy-eye impersonation. And Zuko looked like he would easily fall for it.

* * *

"Mister! Mister! Wait a second!" Katara yelled as she was shoved out the door by Zuko. He then quickly slammed the door, stopping Katara from re-entering. "Hey! Hey! Wait a second!"

Katara begin knocking the door with her fists. And Zuko reopened the door after a few seconds. And when he did, Katara sighed with relief.

But all that Zuko did was put on his goofiest grin and he threw Katara's purse and suitcase out the door and stormed back inside. Katara quickly ran to her suitcase and zipped it open and found her only family photo with her parents cracked.

Tears immediately began flowing down her tan face and she scoffed nonstop. "Jerk… Hopeless Loser… Asshole…"

* * *

The next morning…

Zuko walked out his front door in his sports outfit and stretched, getting ready for his morning jog. He then walked over to the front gate, but he ended up stopping in his track when he found a figure with some sort of sweater covering their face lying down on the bench near the front door.

"What the…" Zuko mumbled and walked over to the sleeping figure. He carefully removed the sweater that was covering the figure's face and found that it was none other than Katara lying there. Scoffing, Zuko kicked the bench. "Hey! Hey! Get up!"

Katara's eyes slowly began to open and close. When she saw Zuko hovering over her, Katara slowly began to sit up sleepily.

"Hey! What are you?" Zuko yelled.

Katara just sighed.

"Get up!" Zuko yelled and lightly pushed her shoulder.

"Please don't do this." Katara sighed. "I'm really sick right now."

Scoffing again, Zuko grabbed Katara's suitcase and threw it aside. "I'm telling you to get out!"

Katara quietly sighed again and she grabbed her purse and suitcase, and slowly made her way out.

"Do this again, and I won't be easy on you." Zuko threatened. "Got it?"

Zuko scoffed one last time when Katara was out of sight and ran out to the beach to begin his morning jog. He made his way down to the beautiful morning beach and took a deep breath and began to run. By the time he was done, he made his way to the backyard bridge and ran back home. Once he arrived home, Zuko took a deep breath and sighed.

But once again, his eye caught a figure back on the bench. It was Katara again lying there.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled. "Get up!" But no matter how much he yelled, Katara seemed to be still sleeping. "Hey! Hey!" Zuko kept yelling but she didn't make a budge. He stood there for a second more and noticed how much paler Katara had gotten. He gently put his hand on her pale forehead and his eyes quickly widened. He quickly picked her up and carried her over to his house and placed her carefully on the couch. But by that time, Katara's forehead was seriously heating up and she was panting in her sleep.

Leaving her there, Zuko walked outside and ran down to the pharmacy.

When he came back with the medicine, Katara was still lying there.

"Hey, hey, come on, get up." Zuko whispered and helped pick her head up. He fed her the medicine and laid her head back down on the couch. "Get your act together. Do you think you'll need to go to the hospital?"

Katara just nodded no.

"God, this won't do. You're going to the hospital." Zuko said and began to pick her up.

"I'm not going!" Katara whined. "I'll just stay here."

"Get up."

"Oh my god! I'm not freaking going! I don't wanna go!" Katara yelled and grabbed a fist of his hair and shook his head like a mad woman.

Sighing angrily, Zuko gave up and went over to see what was in her suitcase (A/N: He's not a perv)

He found some toilet paper, some books, and a blue little book. He carelessly flipped through the book like it was nothing, that is, until he came across a little memo in the calendar area which read:

**PARENTS' MEMORIAL**

He carefully put everything back into its original place in Katara's suitcase and slowly walked over to the couch where Katara was quietly fast asleep. He kneeled over and nicely tucked in the blanket over her. He sighed again.

* * *

In his lonely office, Haru quickly took a seat at his desk and began typing. But little did he know that while he was typing, a young brunette lady was at his doorway, smirking.

_Knock, knock_

Haru's head slowly rose up and his mouth curved into a small grin when he saw none other than Jin at his doorway.

* * *

At the restaurant…

"You finally came back and you're still busy?" Jin asked.

"There's just a lot to do." Haru sighed, "Once we're done with the Magazine Premiere, we're gonna be taking a break."

"You're also doing the film marketing publications?" Jin asked curiously, mixing her smoothie with her straw.

"Well, in case you didn't know, that's all part of the procedure, Lady." Haru flirted.

Jin just scoffed and smiled at his remark.

"Oh yeah, you're coming to the launch party right?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, if I'm not busy." Jin replied, "I mean, I wanna be there too, but I'm not sure yet."

"Even if you're busy, you still have to come. Please?"

"I'll think about it." Jin smiled. "Oh hey, you're staying here for good right?"

"…"

"Right?"

"…Hey, Jin, what do you think about that girl over there." Haru asked and pointed at the girl sitting at the other side of the restaurant, who was currently giving him a seductive look.

"What?"

"She keeps looking my way and smiling." Haru blushed. Jin then slowly turned her head and saw the girl sitting there. But the girl just furrowed her brow and turned away.

Sighing, Jin replied, "She's pretty. She seems interested in you."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Haru, wait here a second, okay?" Jin smiled and headed for the little ladies' room. She washed her hands while she was deep in thought and carefully looked at herself in the mirror.

She coolly walked back to her booth, but found that it was empty, except a little note where Haru was.

_Something suddenly came up_

_and I had to leave_

_See you again later._

Jin sighed again and drove home.

* * *

Placing his warm hand on her forehead, Zuko checked her temperature. Her temperature was still a bit high. Zuko lightly dabbed the small towel in his hand in the cold water and carefully placed it on her forehead. He sat there for a couple of seconds, deep in thought.

"…Mom." Katara muttered in her sleep.

"…Wha?" Zuko whispered back.

"…Mom…it hurts…" she muttered again.

"…So who told you to sleep over there?" Zuko said, "…But, don't you have anyone to contact?"

Katara remained silent, but was heavily breathing.

"Isn't there anyone that can come and pick you up?"

"…Mom…" she mumbled again.

* * *

The next morning, Katara slowly rose from her long slumber and removed the damp towel off her forehead as she sat up.

"So what are you saying?! The lawyer didn't even check things out and just went ahead with it?!" Zuko yelled at his phone.

"The mistake and carelessness is the girl's." the person on the other line spoke. "There's no problem otherwise."

"No problem?! What the hell are you talking about?! There already is a problem!" Zuko yelled back. "Are you stupid or something?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Also, if something like this happened, why didn't you tell me first?!" Zuko yelled again and hung up the phone. And right when he did, Katara immediately laid down again and pretended to still be asleep.

Zuko poured some porridge into a small bowl and carried it over to where Katara was. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and went ahead to wake up Katara.

"Hey, you still sleeping?" Zuko asked.

To be continued…

* * *

K, well, I'm incredibly sorry for the slow update, but I finally have a good excuse for being so late…ZUTARA!! The trailer!! The hug!!1 I'm sorry, but I'm STILL SPAZZING OVER IT!! :D :D :D

-zkjanie


End file.
